


（堂良）祝好（九）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（九）

清晨的阳光温和柔软，软软的阳光透过窗户撒进屋里，撒在此刻狭小逼仄的单人床上。

床上的人被包裹在温柔的阳光里，眼睫颤了颤，微眯着眼，看了看这四周。

目光扫视中，停在不远处的那张睡颜上。

周九良从第一次见孟鹤堂的时候就在想，怎么会有一个男人长的那么秀气，可又不带一点女气。眉清目秀，让人看了一眼就记在心上。

周九良思绪飘远了去，半晌才回过神来，他想要去想想到底发生了些什么，可收获的确只有头痛。

孟鹤堂翻了个身，抬起手挡着眼前的阳光，缓缓睁开了眼，看见周九良直直的看着自己。

“醒了呀九良”孟鹤堂自己都感受不到此刻他的声音有多慵懒，带着点诱惑的魅意。

周九良从床上坐起来，点了点头，“孟哥，昨晚，我没说什么胡话吧。”

孟鹤堂眸子不可察觉的动了动，想着周九良昨晚的哭泣，他扬起一个招牌笑容，说“没呀，就是醉的不像个样子啦。你到底是喝了多少啊，嗯？小傻子。”

孟鹤堂亲昵的刮过周九良的鼻尖，周九良的耳朵倏地红了起来。

“孟…孟哥，我去洗把脸。”周九良赶快逃离那里，冲进卫生间，望着镜子里一脸憔悴的自己。不搭的两颊带有一片绯红。

“小九良，饿了没呀，你快点收拾好我们去吃早点了啊，今天还一天假期，我一会直接送你回家你再歇歇啊。”孟鹤堂在外屋一面换衣服一面说到。

周九良飞快的收拾好自己，推开卫生间的门出去，却看见孟鹤堂对着镜子画眉毛！

“诶九良，你好了啊，行你稍微等我一下，我马上就好。”

孟鹤堂自顾自的画着自己的眉毛，没看见周九良憋笑的脸。

“诶呦烦死了，今儿怎么了这是，俩眉毛我还画不好了真的是。”孟鹤堂自己咕哝了一句。

周九良就坐在那里看着他，实在没忍住笑了一声。

”诶你笑什么”孟鹤堂问，周九良眉眼都皱到一起，为了憋笑，终于还是没忍住，笑了出来

“孟哥你这样有点傻。”

孟鹤堂佯怒，说“你这个坏小子啊，昨儿谁照顾你大半宿啊，怎么着，穿上衣服不认人了是不是。”语句里捎带的一点点荤腔倒是惹周九良又红了脸。

“孟哥我给你画吧。”周九良接过孟鹤堂手里的眉笔，一本正经的看着他。

“你会不会啊”孟鹤堂不太敢相信的看他一眼，最后倒也是任他摆布了去。

估摸着五分钟左右吧，周九良放下笔，“孟哥我好了，咱走吧。”

孟鹤堂睁开眼，想去照镜子看看，周九良一把拽住他，“怎么着孟哥你不信我啊，好看着呢，哎呀快走吧我都饿了。”

周九良拽着孟鹤堂跑出门去，一起吃了早餐，开着往朱鹤松家里去的时候，孟鹤堂还在想，刚才路过那俩人笑什么呢这么开心。

站在朱鹤松家门口，周九良翻了半天包也没找到钥匙。

孟鹤堂嫌弃的看着他，说“怎么啦小傻子，钥匙又忘带啦。”

周九良点点头，孟鹤堂按响了门铃，说“算啦算啦，把老朱吵醒也没办法咯”

“诶谁啊这一大早的……”朱鹤松埋怨着开了门，“啊，九良啊，昨儿没回来也不说一声，我给你打电话也不接，我大半宿没睡，这刚睡着。”

周九良不好意思的点点头，“对不起啊朱老师，我昨天住孟哥那儿了，手机早没电了，刚回来钥匙也没带。”

朱鹤松迷迷糊糊的点头，“住小孟那儿啊，那也行啊。”

扭转着头，朱鹤松猛的睁大眼，两秒后笑的扑到了门上。

“诶这人…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，怎么这人哈哈哈哈哈”周九良也终于憋不住，跟着朱鹤松一起笑起来。

孟鹤堂倒是捉摸不透俩人这是怎么了，一脸嫌弃的看着他们，正准备扭头走。朱鹤松抓住他，笑的眼睛都看不见，断断续续的说“诶…小…小孟啊，你确定要顶着这俩毛毛虫出去啊”

什么毛毛虫？孟鹤堂心里升起一阵不好的预感，抬手拿着手机照着看，眉毛上歪歪扭扭的，活像蜡笔小新，孟鹤堂秀气的小脸气的浮上了一抹绯红

“周！九！良！”


End file.
